Umeko Soushou
Umeko Soushou ''(ソウショウうめ子, Soushou Umeko) is a genin of the Heart Shrine Village and a member from the Soushou clan, who wants to be a chunin, and later maybe a good jonin to make her parents proud and to prove that she can reach what she wants. '''Background' Umeko was born into the Soushou clan at the 27th of March exactly on midnight, as the older daughter of two, from Uratarou Soushou and his wife Fushigi. The reason why her parents choosed the name 'Umeko' for her, was because of her soft skin but more because of her red/orange hair, like her grandmother from her mother's side, that reminded them of a plum. First her father wasn't really happy with the name, but her mother told him, that their daughter would be a pretty little plum and tried to stay humorous. They were a happy little family, until the day, Umeko's body began to produce a huge amount of chakra, that her little body couldn't handle. Fushigi saw, that it was the same as with herself when she was little. She knew that her family always had problems to manage chakra, and told Uratarou everything she knew. Both were worried about their daughter's life. As a medic and teacher at the ninja-academy, Uratarou searched and found a way to save Umeko. Two times in the month, at the beginning and the end, he took the redundant chakra and sealed it into some scroll's. This was continued until short time before Umeko started the academy. The last time Uratarou took away the redundant chakra from her, short time before she would go to the academy, her hair transformed into the white of her father, and the situation calmed, because the chakra that was to much, vanished. When she startet the way of ninja, visiting the academy, she met alot of new people, even her future rival Meiyori. Umeko was still very weak because of the part with the chakra, and her stupid manner didn't made it easier for her to catch up with the others. Her body still had to recover from the exertions. But when she met Akane, she tried to become stronger, so she could make her new friend kind of proud. For Umeko, Akane was a very strong person and someone she wanted to be like from the very beginning. Akane should never be ashamed of her, because she is such a weak child and doesn't get forward. That gave her the motivation to train more and to get along with more people. In the second year of the academy, when she was 7, she had a crush on Gen, but didn't really got what she felt for him. She was still a child and couldn't understand the feelings she had for the Tenkou, she only knew, she really, really liked him. Through Gen she even met Rion, a sweet young girl who was good to talk with. She made many friends, but the most of her time, was given for Akane. In the fourth year, when she was 9, her crush for Gen dissapeared, after she met a young duckling, named Ichiro. In that time she became stronger, and her body too. So she could make more stupid things and getting herself and Akane in trouble as often as the chance was there. In all years she visited the academy, her parents always supported her so she never gave up her way she choosed. In the final academy year, she got a new goal: Becoming a good kunoichi for her clan. To not disappoint her father. After she was graduated from the academy with 11 years, she became genin and since that she lived after the slogan "I want to live with no regrets." She never wanted to regret something she does. And to keep it like this, she never wanted to grow up at all. She wanted to stay a child. She couldn't stop her body growing, but her ghost is still like her younger self, even that she see things from another perspective now. Her personality never changed. Umeko trained alot to get stronger until she was 13, but after the message that her mother was incurable ill, she lost her motivation. She didn't wanted to belive it. Didn't realizied that she lost herself in these depressive thoughts. In that time, she searched the company of her friends even more, so she could forget about it and to stay strong. Her mother lived like she never got that message, both of her parents tried to be there for her and to move on like her mother wasn't sick. In that time, when she was 14, her parent's met her future boyfriend Seijou, who was a good friend of Umeko in that part of her life. With the time when Umeko became older and grew up, she began to accept the fact that she would lose her mother someday. It was her 15th birthday when she decided not to give up. She informed herself about the sickness, but because her mother didn't wanted to talk about it, she wasn't able to get anything in the end. So she had no other choice then be there for her mother until the very end. And that's what she decided to do. With the help of her father, she was able to master more jutsus and at the same time she learned with her mother, everything a housewife should be able to do. But she focused so much on her training, that she got a bit careless, a windjutsu that she is creating, hurt herself and got a scar on her right arm. A short time before her 17th birthday and her mothers dead, she met her half-brother Arioch, who informed himself about his father, so Uratarou Soushou, and took the first step forward to meet his father and his family. First Umeko wasn't very happy with it, still a bit leery about him. But after her father and mother accepted him, she finally did it too. Her mother treated him like her own son and Umeko was happy about having a older brother, felt more protected. In the time after her mother died, Arioch was her mental backup and helped her getting out of depressions and finding back into a normal life, what she'll never forget and be thankful for her whole life. Then came the day, Umeko confessed her feelings to Seijou, a good friend of her. And directly after this they became a couple at the 13th of june. She missed the last chuunin exam because she got sick. Still Genin but not caring about it. On the 31th of august she met her teammate Aisho Fujite again after the first teammeeting, and that was the day her father found out that Aisho is his second daughter and Umeko's long lost twinsister, who was originally named Umechi. Personality Umeko is a friendly, cheerful and crazy person. Has a very energetic, humorous and optimistic character. She loves it to meet new people and is open towars everyone. She is smiling the whole time if she isn't sad about something, while having energy for the whole day. Umeko talks much and fast, seems to be very childish for her age. She still is a bit naive and tends to believe too much things other tell her, at the same time she is kind of stupid if it's important and she doesn't takes everything serious as she should. Umeko always trys to stay calm and to have an ear for her friends. If someone got her trusting, she will entrust everything to that person, not thinking about, the person could tell it to someone else. Umeko is a very loyal friend and trys to take care of the bonds she makes, if they were a part of her. If a friend needs help, or just someone to talk with, Umeko will be there and support him, no matter what. Of course she can get angry too, if someone bulls her because of her height. Or if someone she doesn't knows good, asks her too personal things or is too intrusive. Then she won't hold back to hit that person. But only if it's about these things. Because Umeko isn't a type of getting angry fast normally. The only person Umeko's character seems to change completely, is her rival Meiyori Yoshida. If she just see's the duckling, she turns into a little devil, only thinking about playing pranks and beeing mean to her. To Meiyori she is very aggressive, mean, unfair and evil. At all it seems, that Umeko likes it to make fun of her and to have fun on it how she is driving the duckling crazy with her actions. Appearance Umeko has white, smooth hair and golden eyes, her skin is soft and reminds some people of a plum. What fits to the name she has. Umeko isn't a type of having much details in her clothing, because it's too tedious for her. She loves wearing simple things and at most the color black. Academy In the academy she wears a kind of dress, with a pink hip strap. But it's only a black skirt with a black shirt she mixed together. Under this, she wears just a simple grey jeans and shirt. Her sandals are pink and her hair is open, with exception of some wisps of her hair, who are tied up to a little plait. Her outfit was completely selfmade by her mother, because Umeko was unhappy with everything her parents showed her from a shop. 12-15 years When Umeko becomes Genin , she -similar to her academy outfit- wears again a kind of dress with a zipper. But this time it's nothing combinied, it's a complete one. Over her black dress, she wears a pink sweater with long sleeves, who have a grey border. Her sweater has two girder, who hold her sweater over her shoulders. Under her dress she wears leggins, in the same greytone as usual. Her sandals are pink again, but this time -typicall for a genin and different then in her academy days- closed at the top. Her headband is at her forehead, her hair is tied up to a plait again. But this time it's bigger. 16 years (and older) This will be her outfit when she grows up and becomes more female and short time after her 16th birthday. She wears pink kneehigh sandals with a golden ribbon that she got from her mother when she died. Next are some greyish short leggins and over this she wears a kind of short black kimono, with a pink hipband where everyone can see her clansymbol. At least she has something like a long glove what ends at her middle finger with a pink orbital. Her hair is bound to a long tail that ends shortly after her hip. 'Abilities' She didn't pick a path yet, since paths are assigned after the chunin exam. Kekkei Genkai Her Kekkei Genkai is the Tsuugen . She is able to manipulate others through her spoken word. Stats Relationships Uratarou Soshou Her Father. A chunin who teaches at the ninja-academy. Umeko got her whole look and mot of her character from him, what makes him beeing very proud of her. He's 181cm tall and can't stop, to anger his two girls because of their height. He calls Umeko "little devil" (jap. Chibi-Akuma) and likes it to hose her. He seems to be as stupid as Umeko is and both can drive other people crazy when they bring their stupidity out completely, together. Both have a good relationship with each other and are a good team if it's something at home. Umeko never said it, but she is proud to be his daughter. Fushigi Soushou Her Mother. Before Umeko was born, she worked as a ninja too. She was a very lovely woman, friendly to everyone and always there for her family. Umeko got the nickname "Plum-Chii" from her. On the other hand, in the present of her husband, he was able to turn into a devil, moments, where her kind and friendly character completely dissapeared. If he called her "little doll" or other nicknames, she never hold back and hit him if he overdid it. That's where Umeko got her evil side from. But to Umeko, she was always a lovely mother and solved all of her problems if she was able to do. For Umeko it was the shock of her life losing her. Arioch Soushou Her older half-brother. Since Arioch came into her life and gave the family more strength in the time when her mother became more sick and finally died, Umeko loves and respects him more then anyone else of her clan besides her mother and father. She accepted him very easily, because she always wanted to have a sibling and he is a good person after all. Umeko calls him "Ari-Nii" and spents alot of time with her big brother, because he is her mental backup since the dead of her mother. For nothing on this world she would give him in exchange with someone else. Akane Miyazaki Her best Friend that she considers as a Sister. They both met in the academy and are friends since then. Umeko respects and loves Akane more then everyone else of her friends, because with her she could nearly do everything. Akane had to go through every chaos Umeko caused. And this brought them closer to each other. As they grew up, Umeko began to see Akane as her sister, a person in her life, she never wants to miss. Even Umeko can't say it to her, she trys to show, however, her, that she is very, very important to her. Meiyori Yoshida Her Rival. They are rivals, but kind of like each other too. Umeko first wanted to be friend with Meiyori, but, it didn't worked, Umeko was called "geek" by Meiyori, this was the real start of their rivalry. Umeko calls her "Mei-Baka" and always plays pranks on her, if there is a chance to it. Only to Meiyori she shows her mean, unfair, evil and aggressive side. But secretly, Umeko really respects Meiyori. Of course she would never admit that. But both agreed, two times in the year when both have their birthday, to put their rivalry aside and be friends. They are some kind of Frenemies. (Friends/Enemies) Seijou Nagano Her Boyfriend. The first she ever had. They're a couple since the 13th of june. In the academy time, they didn't really known each other, because Umeko spent most of her time with her best friend Akane. They began to know each other better, when they grew up and became genin. Umeko already took him to her home so her parents could get to know him too. Seijou and her mother only met before they became a couple, but Fushigi still loved the young Nagano. Her father instead, began to act like "don't-you-dare-to-hurt-my-little-devil-because-I-am-watching-you". But Umeko trys not to care about that. Rik Yoshida Strange, male best Friend. The older brother of her rival Meiyori. They don't know each other long, but in his present, Umeko always trips. And she calls him "Riku" instead of Rik. Both like the same thing: Playing pranks on Meiyori. It seems, that Umeko kind of likes him, but he gets her embarrassed very often and she feels more stupid then she usually is when she is with him. And after every time they spend together, she nearly freaks out because she don't understand what's happening with her in his present. Hikari Yoshida A sweet duckling that she met in the academy. They both are best friends and Umeko calls her Hika-Chan, loves her purple hair and wishes sometime to be like the strong Yoshida. Both spend alot of time together, mostly holding hands when meeting each other and doing some stuff together. Hikari was the second Yoshida she met, but the first with purple hair and the first who was nice to her. They make alot of funny things together, and Umeko really respects her for beeing who she is. Kiyoraka Kobiru First friend from the Kobiru Clan. Umeko doesn't know her very good, but the two girls liked each other from the very beginning. They even call each other by nicknames after such a short time, Umeko is calling her "Kiyo-Chan" and Kiyo says "Ume-Chan" to her. They have fun together without really doing something, but at all Umeko loves Kiyo's eyecolor. A reason why she likes her too. With Kiyo she is like always, cheerful and kinda stupid but maybe a bit more then with some others. She likes it to hang out with Kiyo and enjoys the company of the Kobiru very much. She wishes to get their friendship more strong. Aisho (Umechi) Soushou Her long lost younger twinsister. They both met when they became teammates with another ninja named Rentaro, under the lead from Sensei Eita. They are twins but very different from each other in their character. But still they love each other very much and Aisho likes it to be in Umeko's present no matter that her twinsister is very childish. They were partet after their birth under very tragical circumstances, so Aisho never met her real mother because she died some time before the team Eita was formed. Their father calls her with the name she should originally be named with, Umechi. Niriko Tenkou A nice girl she met after playing some pranks on others. Umeko adores her very much because of her childish and crazy character, what makes them have very much in common. Both love colors and playing some foolish games or making stupid things. The Tenkou calls her "Umeko-Nee" and she calls her "Niri-Chan". Since Umeko is the first person who let Niriko calling her sister, they come along very well. Umeko is smaller then her, but it doesn't prevents her of feeling like she has to protect Niriko from others who just look at her like she is repulsive. 'Trivia' *Umeko literally means "Plum child". *Umeko is afraid of spiders. *Her favorite food is Rice or Ramen. *Her name was given because of her soft skin, but because of her original haircolor too. *Her mother died at the 11th of arpil (2014, if it's important). *She always wanted a sibling. *Theme: Senbonzakura *According to the databook(s): **Umeko's hobbies are playing pranks, singing, drawing and to laze. **Umeko hates fish, but at most she hates the food Kabayaki **Umeko originally had red/orange hair. explained in background **Umeko's favorite word is "but" (でも ,demó) **Umeko has some kind of phobia against water. the reason why she can't swim Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Soushou Clan Category:Female